Loved
by firefox2234
Summary: I has been a long time since i have used my powers, but now I'm forced to. I was kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D to be trained. But was that was the whole story? I'm Raven and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 The rose garden.**

By the time Ravin reached the rose garden, her 'boyfriend' had called to tell her that they were breaking up with her . In the taxi on the way home she thought to herself " Why me." "I wish." by the time she tried to finish her sentence another car ran the light and ran into the taxi that she was in.

As she gradually wolk in her hospital bed, with her family by her side. "Mother, father."She called for a hopeful response.

"Yes my darling?" Mother asked rushing to her daughter.

"What happened?"Raven asked unknowing of what happened.

"You were hit by a car on your way home two weeks ago." Father replied unknowing how his daughter will react.

"TWO WEEKS doesn't that bother you?!" She was practically yelling now.

"No it doesn't!" He yelled back. Raven grunted then rolled over, knowing that she lost the argument made her angrier than ever.


	2. Chapter 2: mystery rose

**chapter two: Mistry roses**

When she was healed she opened the front door and there were roses address to her. As fast as she could she picked them up and took them to her room. The card read "Roses are red violets are blue you don't know how much I love you." As she asked her mom who sent the roes to her she realized who might have sent them.


	3. Chapter 3: Will Scarlet

Will Scarlet was one of few friends Raven had but after she found out he liked her she panicked and told him they couldn't be friends. "He could still like me" She thought to herself.

"Mom, I'll be back in a bit." Raven hollered from the front door. As Raven walked out the front door she noted that a black van sitting on the other side of the street as she ran, she had noted that the van was following her. Maybe someone had tried to have her killed? Or maybe just maybe she needed to find who and how did this.


	4. Chapter 4

As fast as she could she ran back to the house. "Mom someone has been following me!"

"Really dear is that so."mom answer.

"Mom I'm not kidding!"

"Sure you're not." Mom answers again.

"Stop it, Mom!" I declare.

"Why should I?" Mom srinded. "Who do you think is doing this to you?"

"Will!" She answered.

"Hahaha! Very funny." Mom always had the best answer.

"Why won't you believe me!" She yelled then shamed the front door behind her. She ran down the street once again to notice the van was next to her but she choses to ignore it. Two hands reached out of the van and grabbed and her knocked her out.

6 hours later

As woke I heard a that sounded like someone was yelling. "Where am I?!"

I shouted into the darkness. "Go leave while you can!"

A voice shouted back. "Who are you!"

I shouted back into the darkness again, but no one replied. I shouted but interrupted by a different voice. He told me I would never see my family again. The worst thing I have ever said was: bring it. And those words tumbled out of my mouth so fast I almost thought that I didn't say them.

"Your wish is my command." The voice told me. Then left. I knew because I heard a door slam shut.

" Hey where are you going!" I yelled so loud. But nothing happend. It was hopeless I was never going to make it out, or so I thought.

 _4 hours later_

"Get the girl!" A muffled voice said, coming from behind her.

"Hey, where are you taking me?!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"You don't need to know." He said as he untied her. Then he slipped his hand over her mouth and as he did that I bit him as hard as I could. I heard him scream and let him go. I got up and ran as fast as I could and got out of what looked like a garage...


	5. Chapter 5

I reached the neighborhood corner store where I shopped most of the time. There was someone coming out of the store when I turned it see who it was, I couldn't stop, I ran into Will.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down kid." He said not realizing who he was talking to.

"Watch it!" I said knowing who I was talking to.

"Raven? Raven! Are you ok?" Will said as he was freaking out trying see if I was ok.

"I'm fine, ok!" I almost shouthed. I got up and started to run but i couldn't. Everything started go black.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked but no answer. I asked again and again but still no replay. "One last time." I thought. "Hello?" I asked. Then I heard it, a faint cry. " Hello?" I said again. But nothing again. "I quit!" I said angrily. Then here it again. "I'm done playing games!" I shout.

"Shut up!" a voice came from behind me.

" I'm tired if this! Let me go!" I shout as loud as I can.

" We can't 'sweetheart'" He said softy.

"At least tell me your name." I asked in a loud whisper.

"Steve." He said as slowly as he could.

" I have a feeling that you know who I am." I said softly.

"Yes, I do." He said quietly

"Now shhhh! I not allowed to talk to you." He said then walked away.

"Wait!" I shout but was too late.

After a long drive

"Raven." I hear a voice call

"What do you want?" I ask quietly.

"Did you know that you have…" The voice was cut off by another.

"I told you I would tell her." The voice said

Then they came into the light…

"Raven come with us." He said as he slipped his hand over my mouth.

I bit him as hard as I could. He screamed.

"I told you not to do that, Tony." Steve said. "I'll get her inside." He told the other.

He took my hand and lead me from the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked in the sweetest voice.

"Peachy." I said,

We both had a good laugh over that.

"No really are you okay?" He asked again

"I'm fine, but why do you care, you kidnapped me!" I shouted.

"Yes but my emotions aren't broken, I'm worried about you." He said.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I shout.

Then everybody comes out to watch.

"I was ordered to!" He said without thinking.

"Your on thin ice, I suggest you back down now." I tell him.

"What are you going to do about it? Miss. Princess." He said.

" I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it: I'll put you on your ass faster than you can count!" I yell.

" Leave it." Fury shouts over to us.

Then it happened my hands bursts into flame.

" I'm going to back up slowly" Steve said putting his hands up.

"Okay." As I said it my hands went out.

"She doesn't know does she?" He asked Fury.

"Not a clue." Fury told him.

After they calmed me down they told me why I was here.

"There's a war coming, And you have to help stop it." Fury told her.

"But why, why is there war?" I asked quietly.  
"We don't know."Fury admitted.

"Then why am i here, can't you decoiler a triuse?" I asked

"One no, and two you are the only one that can end it." He said in a shamed voice.

"I'm only 28! How can I stop a war." I asked quietly.

"You have powers. One of ice may have fire within the fire is the heart, your heart. If you lose your powers you will die… And we can't let you do that." Cap answers the question.

"Then what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Training." Cap said in a low voice.

" You need to learn to manage your powers." Fury said as he walked her past a group of people.

"The Winter Soldier will be there to help you." Cap said with his shield in his hand, he doesn't trust her yet.

"She is not going to set you on fire, Cap. You can put that down." Fury said in a rush.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes." Fury said calmly. "Bucky, come over here pleases." Fury called into the distance.

"Yes?"He asked as he walks into the light.

" Here she is…" Fury said as he pushed me into "Bucky's" arms.

"What did she do to you?" Cap asked but he didn't really want to know.

" She wouldn't move." Fury stated.

"Okay?" He said confused


End file.
